plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:TDFANFRENCH
Witaj, TDFANFRENCH, na Wikii Polska. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Dyskusja użytkownika:Przemek9514. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Przemek9514 (dyskusja) 16:36, maj 25, 2011 Yes you can join but just win 1 characters.1 user can have a 1 contestant sorry.Who will be in Total Drama : Around the World.I'm adding a Cassie if you want i can change it.The season will be start 1st June. thumb|NathalieCan I join with Nathalie ? Please they delete her from your talk page.This's not fair.Look on this photo.They delete me !!! thumb|LOOK !cAN I BEN IN YOUR NEW SEASON ? YOU ARE IN MY SEASONT SECOND TIME.PLEASE BUT WE ARE FRIENDS.THE FRENCH AND A POLE SHOULD BE THE FRIEND.WE ARE FROM EUROPE.EUROPE IS THE BEST !!! WOW THANKS.Will I debut in episode 3 ? Rachel (from season 1) won Total Drama : Revenge of The Action. Sorry but we are in 2nd episode no in 1st. Ok.How you want is a Tie Challange. They must do a sailor dress.Are you happy ? Hello ? Are you bad on me ? I think that is not a sailor dress.Look here.He must do a version for men.He can be a captain. PErfect,Very Perfect : 123/10 :) I LOVE THIS PICTURE !!! OMG.Next perfect photo.Perfect Gaga,Rihanna.Do a perfect Ania Dąbrowska and I die.You are relly goirng to win. :) Joah please you must call to GwenFan and tell her that she must do a photo.We are going to win,but thanks her we can lose. OMG What she did.Sorry but Magda wrong said she.Monique must answer a question no do a photo.Sorry for my light-stupid sister XD thanks nice photo but magda did a photo :) oh no.Johan you must do something.We have 78,6% they have 78,9%.We must win.You please you must call to GwenFan !!! perfect ! I love Maryvette !!!! Can you help me ? Can you tell me who was vote on Nathalie and on how was voting Emma ? Oh my got.Ania is my favourite contestant.I love you.I don't know what i must say.I love yo.I'm happy because i hace a pircure with ania i was on on her concerts and i am going this friday at 20 on top trendy festival.She will be to.You reas about top trnedy festival it is the best polish festival. my congratulation you won this episode your ania dąbrowska is the pretiest very nice,but I think that this drees can be better.I know you can do it :) is ok :) but i chose 1st dress She stolen your photos.CLICK HERE you can't vote on claire.She is safe.You can vote on emma/monique.She did'n do a challange (againe).I told thath if she won't do a challange again thath 1 of them will be eliminated. just 1 contestant will be eliminated On Przemek's foto there're he and Ania Dąbrowska (she's not his sis ;). And yes on my foto the girl in red glasses it's me. ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 07:31, cze 7, 2011 (UTC) ME :P thumb|left|236px|This is me Johan (TDFANFRENCH) EMMA LEFT FROM GAME OR SHE LEFT FROM VOTE ? emma quit from game or from voting ? She don't want vote or she quit from game ? emma want vote ? she did't quit from game ? I understant you i think that you will be in finale without my help.Your pic are very good if you will stil a quality of your pic you can be a winner OMG i love this pic.i think that you on 51% you will be in finale 3 on which place was France on Eurovision in this year ? CLICK HERE HE STOLEN OUR PHOTOS AND CHANGED NAME OUR CONTESTANT.NATHALIE - LIZZIE ,MARYVETTE - SOPHIE !!! Can you move Total Drama : Top model on total drama fan fiction ,please You can do your fiction on blog.It can be blog on my wiki the challanges from finale are on game's page no why ? noyou understant me.I told that you must choose the best YOUR (maryvette's photo) no from tdi.your favourite picture ep 1 - ep 11 from td:Around the world your picture (5th challange) is good but I told that you must hold a price of toptrendy festival.I send you photo.If you don't "repair" it you can loose this challange,because the winner will be the contestant whose will do a most better photo you can win for.example 3:2 or loose 2:3 thumb|146px she can I know how is the winner do you want know the winner ? my congratulation 2nd place is very high and very good.I wish that you win the next season.I wished it cree in the last season when she was 2nd and she won now.i think that you will be to very high in 3rd season bye I hope it too :D I really like work with you;) Second place is good too ^_^ I've got it last time ''Ay, ay Kapitanie Hatchet'' 20:12, cze 14, 2011 (UTC) o wow maryvette (this real) is in final 3 in frances's x-factor i wish her that she will win :) Hi by game Total Drama Shop:Czy to wygrana please????????????????????? http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 what you want from me ? i vote on madison i wanted affraid you XD who voted on you ? you know that samantha change vote to leanne ? JOIN http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Chloe22 THANKS - BY CHLOE22 I have a brilliant idea!!! As the names Johan and Monique, are french, maybe they could be cousins, but they don't know that they are!!! What do you think??? ¤¤G₩₠nn¥¤¤*'''BTR ROCKS!~ 19:29, cze 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right! It's me. It was on the math contest. The best 3 guys (actualy from my school were only girls) went for it. my school win! ^_^ Indyvidualy I had 3rd place. Congratulations! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 13:47, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) thank you and thanks to cavi can you tell him that me must send photo if he want join ? wow i thought that she is he XD ouch i know that maryvette have been eliminated from x-factor :( Don't be angry Ania Dąbrowska was in "Idol".This show is really similatries to x-factor.She was 8/10.She was eliminated in 2nd episode.And She did the biggest succes from contestants from idol.If Maryvette is really good she will do a cd and will be famous.CLICK HERE' YesCavi 74 11:36, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Maybe... Cavi 74 11:41, cze 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Can you aska cavi that did he ended a gropup photo.He has 7 hours extra or he will be eliminated.You can tell him thaqt if he didn't finished he can me send a didn't finish photo (I want see what he did a the moment).Przemek9514 10:21, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Hey, did you like in the group photot, the pose that Johan holds Katie??? G₩₠nn¥'₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:50, cze 27, 2011 (UTC) '''YOU WILL BE MY HOUSBAND !!!Catherine977 16:45, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Catherine977' you must vote here! Przemek9514 18:34, cze 28, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 How did you earned the lucky edit badge???? G₩₠nn¥₪'''¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:40, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha lol. Anyway, in my not finished group photo, did you like the pose that Johan holds Katie? He has his hand on her. It's because they are a couple. G₩₠nn¥₪'¿ ฿₮R RO₡₭$! § 18:46, cze 28, 2011 (UTC) 'VOTING IS SECRET YOU MUST VOTE HERE - CLICK !!!' oh thank you but i cant upload my photo now because i have problem with net because i got new netbook and iam using my net from mobile phońe wont to go on total drama wiki chat-Jarrod777 im still on the chat plese come back on the chat-Jarrod777 do you wont to go on total drama wiki chat-Jarrod777 Hi Johan ! I have question.Can you ask cavi that can she do a group photo (16 cont.+3 hosts).She didn't answer my question again :(Przemek9514 19:14, lip 4, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 if you want get more points you should do new photoPrzemek9514 12:04, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 hi ! can you ask cavi that is she working about group photo ? and when will she end ?Przemek9514 14:15, lip 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I don't know! Maybey with the sing: if we like it or no :P But I don't know! ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 14:42, lip 7, 2011 (UTC) you must vote in r factor tonight you can vote.do you want the next episode XDPrzemek9514 17:35, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 in heroes vs villains team heroes but in x factor you must see it Przemek9514 19:47, lip 7, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 you must vote in 5th ep just one song.in 6th ep will be 2 songs can you ask cavi that is she doing a group photo because she doesnt want talk with me IF SHE WILL DO IT SHE WILL WIN PLACE IN FINAL 3 go to x factor's page vote in x factor vote in x factor HI DANIEL !!! XD JARROD IS UNFAIR ! HE TOLD OR LEANNE WILL BE 5TH SEASON OR ANIA WILL BE DISQUALIFIED FROM TOTAL DRAMA FLAME SEASON 4 !!!!! Przemek9514 19:03, lip 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 THANK YOU YOU ARE ONLY FAIR HOST OF TOTAL DRAMA FLAME WIKIA !Przemek9514 19:06, lip 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 i added you :) Sure, but where should I choose? ChloeNew22 You can joint to r factor just with '''NEW' contestantsPrzemek9514 13:58, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 whic outfit of katheryn i can choose ?Przemek9514 15:52, lip 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Very nice ! Go ON CHAT AT 8:30 PM.We will talk about points.The voting will be closea at 10:00pm.2 contestants whose will get the most of votes will be nominated.We will choose who will be eliminated!Przemek9514 16:41, lip 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 GO ON CHAT ! JUSGES WILL CHOOSE WHO WILL BE ELIMINATED !Przemek9514 19:35, lip 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 go on chat we must talk about pointsPrzemek9514 18:59, lip 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 ok i will do it ,but you must send me this video xDPrzemek9514 16:38, sie 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514